Loki
Loki 'is a character from the ''Marvel ''franchise that has appeared in countless Marvel comics, not just in the ''Thor ''comic franchise, but also in the ''Avengers ''comic franchise. Since his original appearence in ''Venus #6 ''(But later "re-setted" in the Silver Age comics as ''Journey Into The Mystery #85), Loki has become one of the most iconic Marvel villains. Loki himself was based on a real Nordic mythic god, Loki, god of fire and lies. His rival is Quan Chi from the ''Mortal Kombat ''franchise. Biography '''GOD OF MISCHIEF Loki was the son of a Frost Giant, Laufey, the deceased monarch of the Frost Giants, which are the ancient enemy of Asgard. Although Loki was the son of Laufey, Laufey was ashamed of him because he is too small, so he hid Loki in the primary stronghold of the Frost Giants. Loki was later adopted by Odin and raised as his son. Although he lives in Asgard, like Hogun The Grim, he is half Frost Giant. He always gets into trouble and fights with Thor, and later, the super-hero organization, the Avengers. There are various reincarnations of Loki in every comics. However, all Lokis are the same, tricksters and mischief makers. THE LEGACY OF LOKI *Marvel Ultimate Alliance *Marvel Avengers Battle For Earth *Marvel Avengers Alliance (FB Game) *Lego Marvel Superheroes *Disney Infinity Arcade Opening Loki was exiled in a ravaged Jotunheim by the Avengers after his recent defeat. However, a figure approached him, and unknowingly it is actually his father, Laufey. Laufey asked Loki will he do a task for Laufey. Loki then starts replying, but Laufey halted half of his reply and explains the task. Laufey says that there is a being of power that can grant enormous power and can make the one that gains the being's power do whatever he/she wants. Loki hears this and says he will accept the task and return the power to Laufey. Unknowingly, Loki actually lies, Loki wants the power for himself. However, Laufey already knew that Loki is lying and sets up a plan to "punish" his son while Loki sets to find the power. Rival 'Name: '''Quan Chi '''Reason: '''Loki was wandering around the rival stage, asking himself where is this being his father tasked him to defeat. Loki feels bored and turns around. But before he even turns, Quan Chi calls Loki out with the name Stranger. Loki then replied Quan's shout by saying that Quan is probably just another sorcerer that is hopeless and blinded. Quan Chi however, "counters" Loki by saying that Loki was only an outsider who is outcasted by his own parents. Loki hears this and shouts out that Quan knows him. Quan then says that he has no idea who is this stranger is. Loki then justifies that some of his words, especially the "...Who is outcasted by his parents" actually points to him being exiled by his father, Laufey the Frost Giant. Quan Chi then gets interested and feels that because the being is closer in the stage, he gains new ability. Then, Quan Chi does another statement that Loki is a trickster. Loki immediately responds by throwing his dagger, which Quan deflects. Loki then says to Quan Chi that he must reveal who is he and why does he know much about Loki. Quan angrily replies that he is just guessing. Loki refuses to actually "accept his reply" and blatantly smiles, and says that Quan Chi must go away, or fight Loki. Quan chooses to fight and the two starts battling. '''Connection: '''Both are incredible sorcerers that manipulates magic with great skill. Both are also look human, but came from another world. Loki being Asgard and originally Jotunheim, and Quan Chi being Outworld. Other than that, both has connections with each others' other worlds. Loki being Jotunheim (Where he is born) and Quan Chi being the Netherrealm (Where he is tortured by Lucifer, but became a ruler there and there is where he originates). Also, in Quan's franchise, another famous sorcerer named Shang Tsung shares some same traits with Loki. Both can do mind controls and can shape shift. Both franchises also starts with M. Notes: Quan Chi actually currently resides in Netherrealm. But the word Outworld in the Connection statement above is added because Netherrealm is one of Outworld's part, like Outworld's hell. Ending Loki returned to Jotunheim with Polygon Man's power. While so, he calls out his father and says that he has got the power. Loki sees an opportunity to use the power by himself and says that he will rule Earth along with it's heroes. But suddenly, Loki falls down to a frozen pit and falls down to an ice prison. His father, Laufey laughs to Loki and says that he already knew that Loki was lying since the first time he gave Loki the task. Loki then angrily replies that he must have been mad. Laufey then replies that he imprisons Loki only for 5 minutes, and Loki is free. Laufey explains that Loki must keep the power. And Laufey also says Loki must use the power for the honor of the Jotuns. Then, Loki says that he wonders what shall he use his powers for. Laufey then says that to honor the Jotuns, Loki must destroy Asgard. Loki happily accepts it and sets out to destroy Asgard. Gameplay Loki is a character that needs to be mastered appropriately due to his tricky gameplay. Loki's gameplay revolves around zoning and ranged attacks with limited melee attacks. Loki was also an excellent teleporter, but the teleports aren't really stable and always results teleporting to random locations in the stage. Movelist Square Moves *Liar's Dagger-Square: Loki stabs his dagger to his enemy. *Dagger Combo-Square 3x: Loki stabs his dagger to his enemy, then another stab to the stomache and a final stab to the head. *Blade Of Tricks-Left stick left+Square: Loki summons an Asgardian blade and uses it to slice his enemies. Can hit multiple targets, both airborne or at ground. *Sly Stab-Left stick left+Square 2x: Loki summons an Asgardian blade and stabs his enemy and uses his dagger to stab again his enemy in the stomache. *Sweep Of A Trick-Left stick down+Square: Loki sweeps his enemy with his staff. *Magical Mystery Kick-Left stick right+Square: Loki does a kick that is imbued with magic energy to send his enemy far away. *Unpure Strike-Left stick up+Square: Loki slices his staff up, attacking enemies on ground and air. Triangle Moves *Dagger Throw-Triangle: Loki throws his dagger with pinpoint accuracy. *Trickster's Seal-Left stick left+Triangle: Loki casts a spell to an enemy that seals the enemy, rendering the target immobile and cannot move or do an attack or block and AP gained by someone who attacks the target with this increased by x2. *Raving Madness-Left stick right+Triangle 5x: Loki rapidly throws 5 daggers with great accuracy. *Brim Of The Metal-Left stick down+Triangle: Loki summons 2 Asgardian swords and throws it with magic straight to the enemy. *A Stranger's Cast-Left stick up+Triangle: Loki raises his staff up and summons a magical yellow thunder to strike his enemy and slows them down. Circle Moves *Staff Blast-Circle: Loki fires an energy blast from his staff. *Lying Teleport-Circle 2x: Loki teleports to a random direction. Shortly after the teleport, Loki will gain 2 times more AP for 3 seconds. *Snagging Chaos-Right stick right+Circle: Loki blasts a large fireball out of his staff. *Wither-Right stick left+Circle: Loki blasts electricity bursts out of his staff that acts like a short range rapid fire blaster. Has limited range. *Fog Of Chaos-Right stick up+Circle: Loki blasts 3 fireballs straight to his enemies from his staff that tracks down his enemies. Also generates green fog around Loki that reduces the amount of AP enemies' gain by attacking Loki for 5 seconds. *Magical Beam-Right stick down+Circle: Loki blasts a concentrated magic beam from his staff to attack his enemies. Pierces enemies. Cross Moves *Lie-Smith-Hold down Cross for 3 seconds: Loki will temporarily increase his speed and AP gain for 10 seocnds. If an enemy tries to gain AP from Loki, the duration of the Lie-Smith increases by 5 seconds. Duration can be increased until 25 seconds. Throws *A Lier's Touch-Right stick right/left: Loki touches the enemy's chest with his staff, and the target's eyes will be blue and Loki will kick the target away. After this, the target is stunned for 5 seconds. *Staff Of Mischief-Left stick left/right: Loki grabs his enemy's head and blasts the enemy's body with his staff, knocking them back. *Door Of Jotunheim-Left stick right: Loki grabs his enemy and stuns them with magic, and generates a portal to Jotunheim behind them, and a Frost Giant grabs the enemy away to the portal and Loki closes the portal, and the enemy returns to the stage, but in a random position and Loki gains AP. Trigger Moves *Item Pick-Up: R1 *Block: L1 *Evade: L1+Left stick left/right Super Moves (R2) *Casket Of The Ancient Winters (Level 1): Loki summons the Casket Of The Ancient Winters and uses it to freeze enemies. While so, Loki can move around and freeze enemies. Until 20 seconds or all enemies are freezed, the Casket is thrown away and Loki can instantly kill enemies that are freezed with any move. *Hall Of Mirrors (Level 2): Loki casts a spell to all enemies that makes all enemies move in the reverse direction and cannot gain AP even by attacking each other. Then, Loki cannot instantly kill the cursed enemies, but he also cannot make enemies gains AP by attacking him. However, the enemies can instantly kill each other except Loki and makes Loki gains score. The last enemy that survives is "cursed" by after 5 seconds the enemy is freed from the "curse", he can only be instantly killed by Loki's moves. *Mind Control (Level 3): Loki casts a spell to 2 random enemies and turns them to Loki's allies. For 30 seconds, the controlled enemies cannot attack Loki and the player/CPU loses control of the character. However, the controlled enemies are automatically setted in their actions. The controlled enemies can instantly kill any enemies in one shot. And after all other enemies are gone, the 2 controlled enemies are instantly killed, gaining score to Loki. Quotes *When selected: **"What shall Loki do for you?" **"Perfectly attuned." **"I've been waiting for this." *Prematch: **"I am Loki, God Of Mischief." *Item Pick-Up: **"Oh what a humble prize." **"A trash from Odin's Vault, perhaps?" **"My brother Thor has just thrown a trash." **"Is this your work, Skorge?" **"I wouldn't mind using this." **"Straight from Jotun, I prefer." **"Thy shall not stand against me now!" **"Unstoppable, like Marko." *Using Casket Of The Ancient Winters: **"This is the frost of Jotunheim!" *Using Hall Of Mirrors: **"How about a little... Mirror?" *Using Mind Control: **"I suppose your mind belongs to me." *Successful KO: **"Perhaps, now I'm worthy." **"It's obvious who is going to win here." **"You Midgard mortals has no idea who am I." **"You're all are not worthy." **"You lost the chance of your last life." **"Restrain, now." **(To Zeus) "I heard Thor has met your son. Oh, not the Zeus like you." **(To Kratos) "God Of War? Some lies could just blind you..." **(To Jin Kazama) "Pathethic. Your fate is dead." **(To Heihachi) "Old man, you just need some little tricks." **(To Joel & Ellie/Joel and Ellie) "Survivors? I've survived my brother's ruthlessness for years." **(To Jimmy Hopkins) "Your intelligence is horrible. I'd recommend you study magic with me." **(To Connor Kenway) "Assassins? Native American? How about a Jotunheim sorceror?" **(To Shao Kahn) "Hmph, you're still dumb." *Respawn: **"You pathethic insects!" **"How dare you!" **"I will rule you all!" **"I will not stop." **"How can you do this to me!" **"I swear I will go for you!" **"You are all useless!" **"GAAH!" Taunt *Clowning Up: Loki transforms into a clown and dances off. *God Bless Ameri-: Loki transforms to Captain America and stares the enemy. *Big Trick: Loki summons a rabbit. Introduction *Trickster Of Asgard: Loki appears to the stage by teleporting. *Jotunheim's Son: Loki arrives at the stage with some Frost Giants and Loki commands the Jotuns to leave and let Loki fight. *The Great Sorcerer: Loki sits on a throne and stands and drops down from the throne and says, "I am Loki, your trick and lies." Winning Screen *Took Over Asgard: Loki appears throwing away Thor from a cliff. *Proud In Jotun: Frost Giants are seen behind Loki, cheering for his victory. *Attunement: Loki casts some magic around his body and teleports away. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Ultimate Alliance *Lego Marvel Superheroes Losing Screen *Took Over Asgard: Odin appears and banishes Loki away. *Proud In Jotun: Laufey appears and smashes Loki with an ice club. *Attunement: Loki drops down angrily. Idle Animation *Loki throws his dagger up and down lightly. Results Screen *Victory: Loki smiles proudly with his staff beside him. *Loss: Loki puts his hands to his head and suddenly disappeared in a magical explosion. Costumes Modern Loki Loki's default appearence based on his appearence in the movie Marvel's ''Avengers. In this costume, Loki's staff is the Chitauri Scepter seen in the movie. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the left picture. *Yellow: The gem glowing on the Scepter is now yellow. *Black: The gem glowing on the Scepter is now black. *Red: The gem glowing on the Scepter is now red. *Orange: The gem glowing on the Scepter is now orange. Classic Loki Loki's classic appearence in the comics. Loki's staff is now the Gungnir, Odin's staff and he wears his iconic horned helmet and a cape. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the left picture. *Blue: All the yellow colors are now blue. *Red: All the yellow colors are now red. *Orange: All the yellow colors are now orange. *Black: All the yellow colors are now black. *Purple: All the yellow colors are now purple. Lego Loki Loki's appearence that is identical to the mix of the classic costume's helmet and the parts of the modern costume, but now, Loki is a lego. Variants are: *Default: As seen in the left picture. *Blue: Yellow parts are now blue and the gem on the staff is now blue. *Red: Yellow parts are now red and the gem on the staff is red. Disney Infinity Loki Loki's appearence in his upcoming new appearence in Disney Infinity. His staff is the same as the Modern costume. Currently he comes to Disney Infinity ''at 2015. Variants are: *Default: As seen as the picture above. *Blue: Loki's yellow parts are now blue. *Red: Loki's yellow parts are now red. *Orange: Loki's yellow parts are now orange. Minions His minions are: *Destroyer (Rank 8) *Enchanctress (Rank 16) *Executioner (Rank 24) *Wrecker (Rank 32) Destroyer.png|Destroyer (Rank 8) Enchantress.png|Enchantress (Rank 16) Executioner.png|Executioner (Rank 24) Wrecker.png|Wrecker (Rank 32) Trivia *One of his throw moves, A Lier's Touch, is a reference to how he mind controls a lot of SHIELD agents, Hawkeye and Erik Selvig in ''The Avengers. In which Loki puts his Scepter to the target's chest and the target will have blue eyes and gets under Loki's control. *While in Lego Loki costume, all his minions transforms into Lego and his moves that involves projectiles and stuffs also turns into Lego-styled items. However, Loki still retains his size. **Other than that, some of his respawn quotes are also a reference towards the Lego Marvel Superheroes game. ***"You pathethic insects!" is a quote that Loki says during the mission in Lego Marvel Superheroes "Bifrosty Reception" where he is damaged by the Destroyer's own energy beam that is deflected by Captain America. ***"I swear I will go for you!" is an indirect reference to the same stage in the same game, where Loki actually says, "I swear when this day is through, I will rule Asgard!" when he is damaged with the same way as mentioned above. *One of his taunt, God Bless Ameri- is a reference to the Marvel movie Thor: The Dark World ''where Loki actually transforms into Captain America and says, "God bless Ameri-" before being interrupted by Thor while escaping with him. *He references Odin's Vault, which is known in the Marvel universe as Odin's storage for artifacts he had recovered in the past times. In MCU, The Vault contains some iconic Marvel artifacts, such as the Infinity Gauntlet, The Eternal Flame, and others. *The quote above this page is a reference to the description of Loki's Lockbox in ''Marvel Avengers Alliance where the description is, "Such a simple lock. Why not just open it?" Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Marvel Category:Comic Book Characters